


Implicitly and unquestionable

by i_dreamthedream



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Disney AU, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dreamthedream/pseuds/i_dreamthedream
Summary: The night of the Summer Ball at the Schuyler Castle





	Implicitly and unquestionable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



> So hopefully this is what you wanted. It's the first time I write Elams so hopefully it's good enough. 
> 
> I have to confess that writing was a bit of a rush this month and my keyboard had been giving me a hard time lately. Do tell me if there's any tipo that I've missed. 
> 
> Also, even though they won't read this, happy wedding anniversary to my parents who had been married twenty years this 21th of June.

**"When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly and unquestionable" Walt Disney**

The Summer Ball was an annual tradition at the Schuyler castle. It took place during the June solstice – the shortest night of the year – and was wildly expected. People of royal descent came from all over the Count’s territory of Albany and beyond to assist and show off the most beautiful gown. Dukes, marquis and knights even warlocks were fretting to get an invite.

Each year the castle’s personnel transformed the already beautiful ballroom into something even more sumptuous. The marble was polished until it shined, the best musicians were hired and the most exquisite food came out of the palace’s kitchens.

The ball was as much of a social event as it was political. Philip Schuyler was very popular among his people even if the other members of the Kingdom’s counsel thought of him an eccentric. The Count considered himself a man of modernity. Father of three daughters he changed a century’s old law to allow his eldest, Angelica to fully succeed him one day. Albany was also one of the only places in the Kingdom where two people of the same gender were not only legally allowed to do so openly but could get married too. Schuyler had also proved himself to be a fair man regarding the treatment of magical and more generally non-human creatures.

This had earned the Count a few enemies over the years but he had learned that conflicts could easily be avoided for anyone who knew their way around the dance floor and that diplomacy was something done way more efficiently in very pricey ornaments rather than with an armor. So he invited his allies as well as those who hated him while the best families were there to flaunt their sons at his daughters, the last one to the date had been John Laurens last year.

As he was getting ready for yet another ball – it’s the twentieth since he and Catherine got married – Philip Schuyler smiled fondly at his family’s happiness and prosperity. His three daughters – although in very different ways – had found what they had been looking for in life. As a father, he could only be satisfied by that.

 

* * *

 

When Angelica Schuyler stepped into the ballroom, all were eyes on her. She smirked lightly as she walked down the _grand escalier._ This year, Lafayette had transformed the room into a meadow. She could faintly hear some birds tweeting happily and the sound of a waterfall nearby. She let her hands trailed on the banister that was covered of ivy _._ The ground under her feet seemed like moss and she would fear to fall with her high heels but she soon realized it was as firm as the usual marble. The warlock was a true genius.

Angelica wasn’t ashamed to admit she loved the attention she was getting from every one there. Her pink dress – decorated by with golden embroideries and diamond patterns that were shaped like leaves – flowed effortlessly around her.

She walked confidently toward her parents and preened just a little under the pride in their eyes. Catherine kissed her cheek and complemented her on the dress.

“Hercules is the one to congratulate,” Angelica smiled.

“I will remember that,” the Countess replied. Her daughter smiled, knowing it meant the tailor would get another totally disproportionate gift that had nothing to do with his work since he wouldn’t accept to be rewarded for something as common as doing his job.

“I think I saw Mister Church by the piano,” her father said, a playful glint dancing in his blue eyes. Angelica nodded and squeezed Philip’s hand, a look of understanding passing between them.

She made her way to the enchanted piano, accepting compliments and a cup of champagne with grace. As per her father’s prediction John Church was there, leaning almost lazily against the instrument. The soft melody it was playing sped up when he spotted her and he raised his glass in her direction. She chuckled as she joined him.

“Good evening Your Highness,” he said a little mockingly and gently clinked their flutes together.

“Good evening Sir,” she replied, amused by his teasing. “How was your meeting this afternoon?”

“Boring,” John shrugged. “I already knew that my father’s associates were fools so it wasn’t unexpected.”

Angelica nodded. “What will you do?”

“Not let it ruin this fine night,” John said with finality. The piano let out dramatic low notes. Angelica was about to protest but realized he was right. That was not the conversation she wanted them to have tonight.

“We’ll discuss this tomorrow,” she told her husband. “Now, let’s enjoy our first Summer Ball together.”

They finished their drinks over a _sonata_ before joining the other dancers.

Angelica let herself be led in a easy waltz and enjoyed the warmth of John’s hands in hers on her back. Her husband was an amazing dancer. _And he looks very handsome in those clothes,_ she thought devilishly. Then again, he was always handsome and smart and kind. Of course he was, she had excellent taste.

The two of them had eloped six months before after more than a year of unofficial courtship. His father and uncle had introduced John Church to the Count Schuyler’s court, both very rich merchants from oversees. He and Angelica had immediately hit it off, the young man being both totally besotted by the heiress but also absolutely unafraid to challenge her. What had started as nothing more than a flirty but light banter had quickly become a growing bond between the two of them. Their love wasn’t any different than the friendship they had before it. Mostly it was full of teasing, playful debates and loyalty. For the first in her life, Angelica had seriously considered something that she had always associated with enslavement: marriage.

Her parents had nothing to object as they both considered Mister Church to be a fine gentleman. They also knew that there was no point in trying to argue with Angelica about this.

The problem came in form of a letter from the Laurens’ duchy. The Duke Henry Laurens informed Philip of his intentions of sending his son at the next Summer Ball with the – barely hidden – ambition of him marrying the eldest Schuyler. Henry Laurens was a powerful man with whom the Count had disagreed a lot over the years, powerful and quite prompt to anger. An outright _no_ could cause a diplomatic incident if not worse. So while he gave his blessing to his daughter’s engagement, he asked the couple to keep it a secret until Angelica would – gracefully but firmly – turned down John Laurens’ proposal.

It took ten minutes of Laurens’ awkward attempts at conversation for Angelica to realize that the man no more wished to marry her than she did him. By the end of the Ball, she was even fairly certain the boy had no interest in her sex at all.

Now she had been raised in a fairly liberal environment regarding that kind of things but she knew Henry Laurens had quite different opinions than her father’s. Which meant that not only was the boy trying to pursue her by duty but that he might also be in danger if she sent him back to his father.

Angelica was conflicted.

In the end, she decided that she would be honest with Laurens in hopes that he would be franc with her too. From the little she knew of him, he seemed to be a man of honor. So she introduced him to her actual fiancé, stating that she didn’t think he could truly love her. Laurens didn’t deny that. Still he all but begged her not to officially end their pretend courtship. This land was so different from his own, with a great knowledge about magical creatures, which was something he had always wanted to study. Here he could be himself and he had been trying to convince his father to make him ambassador so that he would stay at the Palace and have all access to the library. And even though they didn’t owe the man anything, Angelica and John agreed.

Over the course of the next few weeks Laurens – finally free from pretending he fancied her – transformed himself. He spent a lot of time in the library doing research with the castle’s librarian.

Alexander Hamilton was the adoptive son of the Count’s army general and self-proclaimed most intelligent person in the Land. And even if it cost her to admit it, Angelica couldn’t deny he was probably right – not that she would ever say it out loud to him. Not only the man had read the majority of the books his library owned (and some of them were in languages no longer spoken); his brilliant mind was also always at work, thinking ten steps ahead of everybody else. And as if the man needed more praises, it also happened that he was very handsome. His dark eyes had half of the castle swooning and that included Angelica’s sister Eliza.

Now Angelica might have had nothing against Hamilton or Laurens individually but she was not about to let them break her little sister’s heart.

Which was why Angelica was very surprised when that didn’t happen. Sure Laurens and Hamilton spent a lot of time _studying_ together in the library but Alexander kept walking in the gardens with Eliza before sunset everyday. He was quite charming when he put his mind it and Eliza’s smile was bright each time he offered a compliment or kissed the back of her hand. The two appeared to be completely smitten with each other.

Then something even stranger happened: Laurens in all shapes and forms, started to court Eliza who responded in kind. And still both of them were still seen with Hamilton. Angelica was confused.

When Angelica asked her sister about it, Eliza let out a happy giggle.

“You’re not as subtle as you’d like to think sis,” she laughed.

“It’s just… I thought Laurens wasn’t attracted to women,” Angelica replied.

“He isn’t,” Eliza said. “Mostly.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well I don’t think John would be able to love me without Alex,” Eliza shrugged. “But as we are both in love with the same man… I don’t know how to explain it. It’s love, just not the kind you share with Church. I don’t think words have been invented to describe it yet.”

Angelica nodded slowly even though she had no idea of what Eliza was talking about. But in the end, only one thing mattered.

“Will you be happy sister?” she asked. “If you marry Laurens, will you be happy?”

“Yes Angie,” Eliza answered without any trace of doubt in her voice. “Yes I will!”

So John and Eliza’s engagement had been officially announced with the blessing of both the Count and – although with way less enthusiasm – of the Duke.

Angelica had been happy for Eliza but she couldn’t help to resent a little the fact that they were now planning her wedding when Angelica had been waiting for a year to marry her John. When she mentioned it once in presence of both her sisters and her parents, Philip had say conversationally:

“Well if the two of you were to be sent somewhere together and come back already married, there would be nothing else to be done.”

Her family had given nods of approval. Then two weeks later, John Church was presented to the court as the new husband of Angelica Schuyler. Philip had pretended to be crossed with his daughter’s behavior while at the same time throwing the new married couple a very sweet private party in the castle.

And to finally be able to dance with her husband in the Summer Ball for the first time was something Angelica was going to immensely enjoy. They twirled around for some time before John accepted Peggy’s offered hand and Angelica danced with her father.

“I’m very proud of you little one,” the older man whispered in her ears and Angelica beamed.

About half an hour before the traditional fireworks started, she lured her husband to an empty balcony. Lafayette had made good work there too as Angelica suddenly found herself in the middle of a fen blissfully freed of any insects and where they could only smell the sweet perfume of wild flowers.

Angelica threw her arms around John’s neck and kissed him, his mouth soft and familiar. She kissed the only way she knew how: bold, determined and with love. John kissed back, tightening his hold on her waist and this was a thrilling dance, the kind Angelica wanted to have till the day she died.

“I have something to tell you,” she whispered against his lips.

“Do tell,” he replied. His skin was glowing under the moonlight and Angelica had to physically detached herself from him to concentrate on her next words even if there were few: “I am pregnant.”

John’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows went up in an expression of surprise almost comical. He closed and opened his mouth a few times without making any articulate word.

“You sure?” he eventually said, voice full of hope.

“Lafayette confirmed it last week,” Angelica nodded. “I’m sorry I hid it from you. I wanted to tell you tonight. To be a surprise. Nobody knows yet – well Laf does obviously – but my parents and my sisters don’t.”

“You’re pregnant,” John repeated, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. “You’re pregnant. We’re gonna have a baby. A baby Ange!”

“I know,” she replied, chuckling at his burst of joy.

John leaned back against the soft wall and beckoned her closer, his goofy smile never leaving his face.

“I love you,” he murmured for her ears only.

“I love you too.”

They stayed there, bodies intertwined so closely they were almost one. Neither paid any attention to the fireworks.

 

* * *

 

“Stop stepping on my toes Margarita,” John groaned. He really loved the youngest Schuyler – she reminded him of the siblings back home that he hadn’t seen in a year – but despite her many qualities, she wasn’t and would never be a dancer.

“Shut up Laurens!” Peggy stuck her tongue at him. She was a tiny bit drunk which added to her usual clumsiness at waltzing.

From the corner of his eyes, John caught Eliza’s eye from where she was dancing with Alexander. He sighed dramatically and she giggled happily, her cheeks going pink. John found it endearing, the way he pale skin would immediately flush in reaction to an emotion. He saw her exchanged a few words with Alex before she looked back at him. She jerked her head slightly but more than enough for John to catch on. He nodded.

At the end of the song, he dragged Peggy to her parents’ seats. From what John had seen in the past year, the younger Schuyler could easily get out of control while drunk, which was fine when it was just drinking at the dinner table in private but could wreck havoc in a night like this. Catherine thanked him profusely with an apologetic smile.

When he looked back at the dance floor, he noticed that Eliza and Alexander were both nowhere to be seen. Time to make his exit then.

It took more time than he would have liked. But he couldn’t just rush out and so when one of his father’s close counselors approached him, John had no other choice but to make small talk. He refrained from correcting one of the man’s idiotic opinions on Magic regulation because he really wanted to get out of there.

He finally reached the secret door behind the tapestry – now replaced by a willow tree – and swiftly left the palace.

He emerged in the gardens. With the full moon, he could see almost as well as during the day. He walked hastily along the bushes until he reached the statue of Arianna. She blinked at his approach and then asked:

“What do you seek inside this labyrinth?”

“A place away from prying eyes,” John answered. “Where three souls will be one.”

The bushes behind her separated and formed an arch to let him in. He entered the labyrinth as Arianna closed her eyes again. Once inside, John reached out the red string meant for him to find his way. He followed it at an unhurried pace. Being there always calmed him down. Around him, the alleys sometimes opened for him or took unexpected turns. John didn’t try to find any logic in it. There wasn’t.

The labyrinth was Lafayette’s creation. But even though it was born out of warlock’s magic, it was its own autonomous entity and its own architect. Hence the constant renewing of the design and the change of the type of bushes, the labyrinth was quite volatile. Alex often joked that it was at the image of its author, always preoccupied by his appearance. Laf said that it just had excellent taste. The warlock had also enchanted it so that it would guide the visitor into the most adapted way through it. For some of them, it took days to finally leave. Some people even told stories about meeting with magical creatures inside. Alex, Eliza and John had quickly figured that it made a perfect place to sneak out just three of them. John loved the idea that no matter of many detours each of their strings took, they would always find their way to each other’s. He was pretty sure Arianna liked them too because they ended up in a pretty and romantic setting more often than not. Today the bushes harbored flowers and so John picked up too – one sky-blue and the other golden – as he walked. He realized he was getting closer since he could hear his loved ones. Alexander was laughing and Eliza was singing but John didn’t seem to be arriving anywhere.

And then abruptly, the way cleared itself and John found himself in a perfectly circular plaza. A few covers and cushions were disposed a few feet away with a fruit basket. Thanks ever so considerate Arianna, John thought. He decided that he should do something to thank her but what kind of gift did a bronze statue want? He’d have to ask Lafayette about it. In center of the plaza, a Venus was bathing in a fountain, the three red strings joined at the top of her seashell. Eliza was attempting to sing alongside her but the statue kept correcting her, which was causing Alex to laugh. Neither of them had seen him. John didn’t make himself known just yet, instead took the opportunity to watch the two of them. They were both beautiful. Of course, he already knew that. Alexander’s ceremony gown fitted him perfectly. Green was definitively his color. He had unbuttoned his undershirt, exposing the pale skin of his neck and took off his hair-tie. John had to blink a few times to forbid his mind to go to inappropriate directions. Alex made one of his hand gestures – they were too big, too wide and in no way was it normal that John found them so attractive – and Eliza snorted. At first look, John had thought her dress was blue earlier. Though now that he saw it in the moonlight, he wasn’t so sure it was _just_ blue. As it turned out, the color seemed to wave and twinkle around the fabric like the tide. Did Hercules managed to make a dress color of the sea? He wondered. She also had freed her hair from the complicated bun it was in. Now a sea of black ink was dancing along her back, almost reaching her waist.

Both his lovers wore happy, carefree expressions, the kind they could only show with the privacy of the labyrinth. _Not for long now,_ John reminded himself.

Eliza spotted him first.

“There you are dear,” she smiled and waved for him to sit next to her at the fountain. He took her offered hand to kiss her knuckles and didn’t let go afterwards. With the other one, he tucked the blue flower behind her ear.

“You took your sweet time,” Alexander pouted as he walked toward them. He seemed to hesitate on where to sit before landing on both Eliza’s and John’s thighs.

“I’m sorry love,” John said. He gave Alex the other flower and the other man safely put it on his breast pocket. He combed his fingers through Alexander’s hair. “Just stupid politics talk.”

Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously. He usually would have made a snarky comment about politics being essential to a well-functioned society but he had been dying for a moment alone with them both all night. He sighed before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “I missed you,” he mumbled.

John smiled as he traced gentle patterns in the back of Eliza’s hand.

“We didn’t even dance together at the ball,” Alexander whined. That was true because as much as it was no big deal here to have to men dancing together, they had agreed that it wasn’t worth the questions Henry’s counselors would be asking. Instead of reminding him of the necessary secrecy, John chose a safer option: “I already danced with Peggy, I don’t think my feet would have survived!”

“Hey!” Alex said indignantly and tried to wrestle his way out of John’s hold, causing the three of them to come very near a dive in the fountain. Come to think of it, the basin seemed to be more profound than ordinarily because John was pretty sure mermaids needed more depth to swim.

The whole thing led to Eliza splashing water on Alex’s face who then declared war on them both, which led to soaked clothes and wet kisses. The fight only stopped when the Venus threatened to actually drown them in the pool.

They retrieved to the cushions then. The two boys took off their jackets. They huddled close to keep warm even though none of them was fooled by the excuse. John might be a mere mortal but in those moments – beautiful, transcendent moments between the three of them – he had never felt that invincible. Alexander’s mouth was hot and Eliza’s hands were so soft. This was heaven that the Gods had bestowed upon them.

A year before, John came to Albany thinking that his duty to his country mattered more so than his own feelings and wants. So he would marry Philip Schuyler’s eldest daughter even though he was barely interested in women; that was what he had thought. Things took an interesting turn once he stepped foot in the castle. For one, Angelica would never marry him. He had known it since the first night but continued the courtship nonetheless. He couldn’t come back to his father without a wife and disappoint him.

Then one rainy day he decided to kill his boredom in the library and met the brightest soul he’d ever known. The chemistry between Alexander and him had been immediate, the attraction mutual. Alexander talked to John about Eliza, about the letters they wrote each other and their long walks in the gardens. To be honest John hadn’t given much thought about Angelica’s youngest sister until that point. But with the way Alex talked about her, he couldn’t help but be curious. To his surprise, the two of them had a lot of shared interest – a certain sensitivity about magic they couldn’t explain, the tales of a growing up in a castle with siblings or their artistic tendencies as Alex called them. It wasn’t love, not in the way the songs talked about. John couldn’t love her that way.

Yet he admired and adored her beyond anything he had ever felt toward a woman before. They weren’t in love but they loved the same man. It was enough. They had discussed marriage, the three of them. Alexander wasn’t happy at first when he realized that the only scenario where John would stay would be him marrying Eliza. That didn’t seem fair. The two others reminded him that he was the central pillar of that relationship and that Philip Schuyler was very generous when it came to his daughters. Angelica would receive the East Wing and Eliza the South one. Then, nobody would say anything if the new couple decided to make a few renovations and install a private library and since Alex was already _good friend_ with the two of them, working there would make sense. And then it would only be a question of Laf putting a secret passage from his chambers to theirs.

Of course Angelica had eloped so their wedding had been postponed to the next winter solstice. Despite their impatience, all three had taken the delay with philosophy, knowing that they at the very least owed it to Angelica to have let John stay. Even so, next winter was still very far away and the summer days were long. So they came here and stole moments to time in the labyrinth.

They made sense the three of them, more than any other thing in John’s life. How come the rest of the world didn’t understand that? Couldn’t understand that? Why couldn’t his father? Albany might be more open-minded than other lands but a three-people relationship would still be a scandal, even so with the daughter of the Count and the son of a Duke involved. So they would have to hide one third of what made them one. Alex said it was a small price to pay for them to spend their entire life together.

They were laying on the covers in silence, watching the fireworks. Laf had outdone himself again this year. Eliza’s head was resting in John’s chest and Alex was comfortably settled between her legs and hugging her waist. When the fireworks stopped they didn’t move. Nobody would look for them in the morning, as they would all be nursing a giant hangover. They still had a few hours.

Eliza was playing with John’s fingers absently. John felt her fidget with his engagement ring and he knew she was biting her upper lip, the way she usually did when she was trying to make a decision. Then she raised her head to him in a silent question.

John grunted and proceeded to stand up despite Alexander’s protests. He fetched a small box in his jacket before coming back to his lovers, who were now both sitting. Alex was glaring at him for making him move from his very comfy spot. John rolled his eyes and kissed the frown away from his face.

He turned back toward Eliza and nodded encouragingly, their hands reaching to each other almost by reflex.

“Alex we have something to tell you,” she started. “It’s about the wedding.”

Alexander’s face hardened immediately. The fact that he would just be a guest among others in John’s and Eliza’s wedding never failed to make him angry.

“We know we can’t have a proper, public ceremony for the three of us but…” Eliza continued, “we thought of something.”

Alexander tilted his head, intrigued. John opened the little box to reveal to golden bands.

“Alexander Hamilton,” John said.

“Will you marry us? Eliza finished.

Alexander laughed and nodded. He let both of them slid a ring on each of his hand and grinned as they kissed his cheeks at the same time. Gosh these people were amazing.

“I can’t wear them in public though,” he sighed. “People will notice I don’t have the spouse to match the marital status.”

“We thought about that too!” John said.

Eliza took off a golden chain of her neck to put it on his without a word.

“You can wear them around you neck,” John smiled. “And if people ask you just say that they’re your parents’. Or your grand-parents,” John amended immediately.

It wasn’t a secret that Alexander was born out of wedlock even if he was adopted at fifteen by the captain of the army and his wife. “And well, we’ll have another one during the ceremony so that’ll be like one for each of our partner, y’know?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Alex confessed, still staring at his hands. The gold was a sharp contrast against his skin.

Eliza coughed and it sounded suspiciously like a _‘well that’s a first!’_ that had John laughing under his breath.

Eventually, Alex gave up on words and just took their hand, the three of them forming an unusual triangle. “I love you both,” he said.

“Me too,” Eliza replied.

“Me three,” John agreed.

 

* * *

 

Little Theo was safely tucked under the covers of her small bed. Aaron watched her sleep, her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids. She had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow, no story needed.

She had been pestering her parents since she was able to talk about going to the Summer Ball. This year as she had reached six years old, her parents had finally accepted to let her go. Hercules had made her a yellow dress that was – according to him – as bright as the sun.

She had danced with her father and then her mother. She begrudgingly accepted to be carried in the arms of her godfather while her parents danced together. Alexander balanced her precariously from one hips to another – she wasn’t as light as she used to be as a baby – while she babbled about everything she could see. Alexander nodded along as she explained that her mother’s dress was the prettiest and how her Dad was the smartest.

Alex snorted at that, which earned him a glare and it was a testament of how much she took after her parents because she looked both unimpressed and terrifying at the same time.

Aaron took her back thirty minutes later, thanking his friend profusely. Alex had rolled his eyes and kissed Theo’s cheek. The little girl had giggled happily as Alex went to dance with Eliza.

Aaron and Theo had kept an eye on their daughter for the rest of the night. They made sure she was far away from Peggy – whom they loved dearly but had a tendency to say words that were far from appropriate for children’s ears when drunk.

The little girl grew more and more tired but was adamant about seeing the fireworks. Knowing how stubborn she could be, her parents decided to grant her that wish as she had behaved very well all night. Still as they waited outside for the countdown to midnight, she kept rubbing her eyes. She reminded Aaron of Alexander when he absolutely wanted to finish his worked even though he was dead on his feet.

When the show started, her eyes were wild open in wonder despite her yawns. Lafayette had outdone himself again. The colors were bright and once again absolutely soundless – magical perks.

Theo entered her daughter’s room, no longer wearing her white dress but her nigh robes and came to stand behind Aaron. Her hands rested gently on his shoulders, light but grounding. Aaron smiled and followed her out of the room quietly.

“I can’t believe she just went to her first ball,” Theodosia whispered. “I met you at one of those!”

“I remember,” Aaron replied, kissing down her neck.

She gasped and proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

“It’s was ten years ago,” Aaron grinned.

It seemed like so long ago – she was married to another at the time and he thought he would be better forgetting about her. And now they were married, with the sweetest baby girl in the entire realm and happier than Aaron had known possible.

“Ten years,” Theo repeated. “Well,” she caught his mouth in hers, “here’s to many more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of love to you all <3


End file.
